It's A Spys Life HAITUS
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: Since Bella Swan was twelve years old, she had attended the top all-girl spy academy in the world. But nothing is about to prepare her for an exam and it has to deal with... boys. Can Bella forget about her crush, ace the test and stay out of trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** Since Bella Swan was twelve years old, she had attended the top all girl spy academy in the world. But nothing is about to prepare her for an exam and it has to deal with... boys. Can Bella forget about her crush, ace the exam and stay out of trouble?

**A/N:**_So one of my favorite authors is Ally Carter. She has written _I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have to Kill You and Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy._A lot of this idea is hers, just so you know. I guess in a way I do own the plot but not much of it. Also, they're ALL human. I think it'd be kind of weird that the men are indeed vampires and spies. Don'tcha think? Enjoy and be sure to let me know what you think!_

**DISCLAIMER:**_I do not own Twilight nor do I own a lot of the plot. Most of the plot belongs to Ally Carter._

* * *

**Chapter One**

If you were to see a bunch of girls walking down the streets of Seattle, Washington, in plaid skirts and white blouses, chances are you had just saw a group of spies.

Being a spy, or at least, learning to be one, is indeed tough work. You've got to be quick. You've got to have a photographic memory. And you definitely can't be clumsy. Well, I'm quick and I have a photographic memory but a lot of the time, I am clumsy.

Alice always said that I'd grow out of it. That's easy for her to say. Alice is graceful. I don't think I've ever seen her fall down except that one time when she wasn't paying attention and ran into a telephone pole during a sophomore Covert Operations training session. It was funny, to say the least, but I still felt bad for the girl. However, Rosalie couldn't stop laughing. I thought she was going to seriously wet herself.

But now here I was. I was back at Volturi Academy of Exceptional Women

Volturi Academy, in all of its two hundred years, had never been more than what it really was. It really was an all-girls school that taught girls how to be spies. Most of the kids who attended public school thought of us as snobs who were cut off from everyday life all because we Volturi Girls never really left the grounds.

But the truth is we're far from snobs. We're sisters and spies, with the exception of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Rosalie and I have a bet going with Alice that both Jessica and Lauren will end up being spies who end up going to the bad side. Alice doesn't believe that they will, which means that Rose and I should never… EVER… bet against Alice because she usually does win. It's like she's a psychic or something.

"Bella!" A voice called out from off in the distance, somewhere behind me. I turned around in the direction of my name being called out and barely caught my balance by holding on to the limousine. I felt my cheeks turn a shade of red and I could tell that at least fifty eyes were on me. "Are you all right?"

I straightened my position and smiled at my three best friends in the whole world as they approached. Alice Brandon wore the biggest smile imaginable. She just so happened to be the daughter of the French Ambassador and even though she didn't look like it (since she was barely five foot and not even a hundred pounds), she could punch, flip-- you name it she could do it.

I laughed when she threw her arms around me in a tight hug. My gaze fell on to Rosalie Hale who wore an amused smirk. She was probably still laughing from my near (and possibly fatal in my case) fall. Rosalie was every bit of beautiful with her flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. She was definitely model material. Her father was a Senator of New York while her mother was a Volturi Girl retired spy-turned-shopaholic. I always wondered if Alice and Rose were really switched at birth since Alice would rather shop and Rosalie prefers to be a mechanic.

"Hey, Bella," Rosalie said to me after I was finally released by Alice. She moved in for a hug which I was glad that Rosalie didn't really like to show her emotions because if she did, I'd probably be on the gravel driveway struggling to breathe.

"Hi, Rose," I greeted. "How was your summer?" Rosalie simply shrugged before passing me on to my third and final roommate-slash-best friend, Angela Weber. Angela's mother was an undercover spy for the CIA but her father was a professor at a community college in Port Angeles. Thus meaning that Mr. Weber wasn't allowed to know that Volturi Academy was anything but an all girl boarding school.

I turned my attention to the limousine driver who had just finished unloading my bags from the trunk of the car. Chances are he was probably afraid that I would hurt myself and he'd get the blame. But that's only because usually Code Blacks and fist fights are my fault. Of course Jessica and Lauren provoke me but I throw the first punch. And if I'm not starting a fight, Alice and I are crawling through the walls of the Academy trying to break in to off limit areas. "Thank you," I told the driver with a smile. He gave me a quick nod before getting back into the limousine and driving off.

When I turned back around, all three of my friends had one of my suitcases, leaving me with one also. We proceeded to walk to our room and prepare for dinner, along with the welcome ceremony, tonight in the Grand Hall. There I would see not only my mother, who was also the Headmistress, but my professors and unfortunately Jessica and Lauren would be there too.

This was going to be the longest semester of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, so this chapter is extremely short and I think it sucks but I wanted to post a chapter and couldn't think of anything else to put._

_ Thanks to my reviewers:  
**BellandGinny, this-is-such-a-drag, My Crystal Heart Beats Again, neo dreamer, ACULLEN4EVER, lovestoryjunkie, S2Twilight, SingSongsAlong08, SapphireLips77, Merveilleux24, and InkedLoser.** _

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As I unpacked my suitcase, with the help of Alice of course, I couldn't help but think that something was wrong at Volturi Academy of Exceptional Young Women. Sure it was normal to hear the other girls squealing about the new semester but today the squeals were louder… and (in a way) abnormal. .

"What's going on?" I asked Angela as Alice and I finished putting everything away.

Without turning her attention away from the book she was reading, Angela replied, "Something about some male transfer students coming in this semester." I knew what Rosalie and Alice were thinking by the expressions they wore. Who were these transfer students? And where were they coming from?

More importantly… why were they coming?

We were all confused but Angela seemed to accept everything she had just said. "The East Wing is also closed this semester. Something about renovations," Angela added.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Idea!

I smiled mischievously at Rosalie and Alice who grinned right back at me. Angela, sensing our devious smiles, actually closed her book and stared at us with wide, alert eyes. "No," she quickly replied. "Absolutely not."

Alice, Rose and I could only chuckle. Ange was supposed to be the brains of our group but obviously she didn't know us too well. She had told us not to do something on way more than one occasion since we became roommates five years ago but did we listen to her? Hell no! We eventually ended up getting her in on our little plans and simply made her lookout.

* * *

The Welcome Back dinner seemed a bit more boring than it usually was. My classmates were too busy gossiping about the new transfer students. I couldn't care less. I didn't plan on falling in love, getting married, or having children. Being in love caused heartbreak and I had seen Renee like that for too long.

It had all followed with the death of my father, Charlie. Charlie was also a spy and when I was seven he had gone on a mission to Guam. Something had gone wrong and he died. That's all we know because that's how it is with spies. Your life is nothing but a lie. You always have aliases and lies are told in order to keep you safe. My mother didn't start dating again until I was ten years old but she stopped when I was thirteen. The men she went out with were huge jerks and didn't want me around. Luckily for me, I was Renee's very first choice. She had told me that Volturi Girls had to stick together… no matter what and I believed her.

I still live by what she said even if I did want to throw Lauren and Jessica over a bridge on some days.

I let out a sigh, earning glances from my friends.

"Welcome back, Girls," Renee's voice boomed throughout the Grand Hall. "I hope every one of you enjoyed your summer and I'm sure you're enjoying the food much more here than you were at home."

Her remark earned laughs from every Volturi girl. My mom was exceptionally great. Even though she was a widow and a retired spy, she was my hero. She could make the whole room light up with her corny jokes and beautiful smile. Sure we didn't see eye-to-eye, but she was my mom. What daughter doesn't get along with their mother? I mean, really!

"On behalf of the staff of Volturi Academy, I would like to announce that we'll be having some very special guests staying with us for the rest of the school year. They will be in your classes. They will participate in your exams. They will go with you on CoveOps training missions. You will treat them as you would your friends. By the end of the school year, they will be known as your brothers."

I rolled my eyes at Renee's words.

She was about to say something when the doors opened with a loud bang. All the girls turned in the direction of the noise and I swear their eyes nearly exploded from their sockets.

"I'd like to welcome," Renee continued. "The boys of the Black Rose Institute."

As if on cue, a group of fifty boys came marching in. They were led by a tall man with beautiful blond hair and topaz colored eyes. But my attention wasn't on him…

I was too busy staring at a God.

He had bronze colored hair that looked like it was normally messy and piercing green eyes. He could seriously be a God, he was that gorgeous.

The God must have noticed me staring at him because he looked in my direction and flashed me a beautiful crooked smile. I quickly turned my head away to avoid his gaze. I became dizzy as the heat continued to rise from my profound blushing and my heartbeat quickened.

It was then that I made a vow to myself and I would be sure to keep it.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, would not fall in love.

No matter what the costs.


	3. New Penname

Sorry it's not an update

Sorry it's not an update. I wasn't going to send this out but I don't want to lose my readers/reviewers!

This is my new name, Cinnamint Kitty. A friend of mine thought it up. Anyway, I'm formerly known as PrincessSolaria. Now I must get back to updating my profile so I can start to get updates for my stories out! Thanks!


	4. IMPORTANT AN! MUST READ!

Hey Readers!

Sorry there haven't been any updates lately. I've been sick off and on since September. I write when I feel up to it. But turns out I have a reason for being sick. On Saturday, I took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive. And right now? This baby is kicking my ass. I had the flu last week and now a pretty bad sinus infection. Of course along with that is nausea and a headache. So I'll update when I can. I also don't have internet access all the time. The place where I normally pick internet up from was on fire a week ago and it's closed indefinitely. Plus I use my fiancee's laptop because mine is broken. I have to buy a new one.

I know I shouldn't give excuses but I've been getting reviews and PMs asking when I'll update so I figured I'd post this A/N. As of right now? I don't know when I'll update but I'll keep writing chapters in my notebook.

Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas

Cinnamint Kitty


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!

Hey Faithful Readers!

So as you all know I've been pregnant. Not anymore!

On Tuesday, June 2, I woke up in labor. Of course I didn't know it! I simply thought I had wet myself because I already had a full bladder and back pain. The contractions started out at 30 minutes apart. Around 130 they were 10 minutes apart and by 2, they were at 3-4 minutes apart.

I went to the hospital, got checked in and had my water broken the rest of the way. That's when the real pain began. The nurses gave me medicine to help me dilate and every hour, I was up a centimeter. At 4 centimeters, I had an epidural. BEST DRUG EVER!! No lie. I couldn't feel anything from the chest down. I was in labor from 1030 am to 1147 pm. Didn't go to the hospital until 230 pm. The doctor/nurses said I did really good with being my first baby. Most women are in labor for almost 24 hours. I was only in labor for about 14.

So at 1147 pm EST, Emily Isabella Rae Booher came into the world kicking and screaming. Literally. That girl is the quietest thing in the world until you piss her off. So hopefully in a month updates will start up again. I gotta go now!

~Cinnamint Kitty


	6. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

Hey everyone!

Just a quick author's note to address a few days… I know it takes a long time for me to update but please, PLEASE keep in mind that while I do enjoy writing, it's not my life. Emily comes first and she's a rather rambunctious soon-to-be three year old who honestly does keep me on my toes. I'm also a junior in college as an education major. Luckily I'm out for the summer (as of yesterday) so while I'll be spending most of the summer potty training my very stubborn daughter, I do plan on writing and I'm hoping to finish up a bunch of my stories. Which brings me to the real reason of this author's note…

How opposed are you guys to me taking down all of my unfinished stories? As of right now, there are no plans of abandonment except for one story that hasn't been updated in years. Two stories are going to be rewritten but I'd like to remove the unfinished stories, get reacquainted with a majority of them and then repost them on either a weekly or biweekly basis. I feel because I take so long to update sometimes that my readers have left and I want them to get reacquainted with my stories and the characters as if they were brand new. So what do you guys think? I will leave them up for a week before I make the decision to temporarily remove them or not.

Listed below are the stories that will be removed. The ones being rewritten will also be mentioned down below.

~Cinnamint Kitty

**Being Temp. Removed: **

Misery

Once Upon A Never After

Reincarnated

True Colors

The Secret Potter

Unintended

**Being Rewritten:**

The Will to Live

Who I Am

Right Here

If I Didn't Have You

Meant For Each Other

Two Worlds, One Family

**Undetermined:**

It's A Spys Life

Accidentally In Love

With You I Belong (Leaning towards rewrite!)

**Abandoned:**

The Ultimate Showdown


End file.
